


Let Him Have Secrets

by virusq



Category: Uncharted
Genre: Facebook, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena spies on Nate's Facebook page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Him Have Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhiannon87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon87/gifts).



Wild Adventurers make a lot of friends, Elena realizes. It’s impossible to quantify, but she tries anyway. Nathan Drake has 178 Facebook friends. Five of them are Farmville bots. Three of them are actually friends of Sully. One hundred and twenty six of them are women.

Elena can’t imagine where Nate has found time to sign up for Facebook, let alone socialize with 126 women. And then the question of how many of them he actually knows hits her like a punch to the gut.

She’d ask him about them, (especially the one private messaging about meeting up next time he’s in Columbia, “for old time’s sake”), but she’s trying to trust him. The last time she tried digging through his past, he grew defensive and disappeared for a few months. 

This time, she’ll let him have secrets. Little ones. Manageable ones. Ones that don’t end in gunfights and plane wrecks. What does it hurt to let him keep a few ex-girlfriends around, anyway? For example: Chloe’s saved his life more than once. And Chase?

On second thought: Columbia’s got to go.


End file.
